<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big in Japan by aciddaisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735672">Big in Japan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy'>aciddaisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universe 2104 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, post-MGSV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Миллер едет в Японию, чтобы завершить важную сделку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss &amp; Kazuhira Miller, Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universe 2104 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866844</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big in Japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Всё так изменилось! Спустя столько лет он вернулся домой, и... стоп! Домой? Миллер не ожидал, что будет думать о Японии как о доме. Удивительно, но теперь — со всем этим неоном на улицах, с людьми, опьянёнными общенациональным финансовым успехом — он чувствовал себя на своём месте куда сильнее, чем в детстве. Было что-то приятно освобождающее в возможности снова общаться на родном языке и не сдерживать манеры и жесты, неуместные в мире, где он жил теперь. Не то чтобы на западе люди сознательно уделяли внимание языку тела и ритуальности движений, но именно движения заставляли окружающих увидеть в нём чужака или своего. Миллер получал особенное удовольствие от того, как отстранённость сменяется удивлением, когда каждый новый собеседник слышит его речь: с лёгким американским акцентом, приобретённым за столько лет, но совершенно свободную и с немного старомодным подбором слов. И если после недолгого разговора ещё оставалось недоверие, правильные манеры мгновенно меняли дело, давая Миллеру отношение, которого не получить кому-то, кто просто прошёл инструктаж по этикету.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Подобные дела были всецело в компетенции Оцелота, но неделю назад он вернулся на базу со сломанной рукой и настроением настолько отвратительным, что совершенно не мог это скрывать. Он сунул Миллеру папку с описанием задания, буркнул что-то о том, что разбираться с японцами должен тот, что понимает их менталитет, и без лишних комментариев удалился в свой кабинет. Миллер так и не понял, почему на это задание нельзя было послать Сагату, который был не только опытным шпионом-оперативником, но и в отличие от Миллера был чистокровным японцем. Сагата лишь пожал плечами и согласился, что Оцелот ведёт себя странно, но кто он такой, чтобы критиковать решения начальства?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Связной стоял, опёршись согнутой ногой о стену. Под воротом расстёгнутой до груди рубашки по запоздалой моде семидесятых виднелся краюшек татуировки — недвузначный признак высокого ранга в якудза. Миллер подошёл, приспустил очки и подмигнул. Связной достал сигарету. Миллер достал из нагрудного кармана набор спичек из отеля и растерянно произнёс:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— くそ... たいへん だ よ!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— いいだよ, - ответил связной, взял спички, неторопливо отломил одну, чиркнул и прикурил. — お金が... か?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер завёл левую руку за спину под широкоплечий пиджак, нащупал рычажок пряжки, отстегнул висящий на ремнях кобуры небольшой чемоданчик и протянул его вперёд. Связной взял его, приоткрыл, ощупал пару пачек, закрыл и поставил на землю рядом с собой. Глубоко затянулся, выдохнул густой дым, посмотрел направо и кивнул в сторону миниатюрного уличного бара в конце улочки. Потом вытянул руку вверх и повернул свисающую с козырька над ним лампочку, пока та не загорелась.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер кивнул, надвинул очки обратно на глаза и направился к бару. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Напротив прилавка помещалось всего три стула, один из которых был занят единственным посетителем. Сначала Миллер заметил большой усиленный кофр под ногами посетителя, а потом уже осмотрел самого человека: крупный по японским меркам парень, широкоплечий. Должно быть выдающийся боец в этой семье, раз ему доверили передачу такой ценности.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Подойдя ближе, он разглядел модный осаканский бомбер с вышивкой — господи, они должно быть издеваются! Вышивка изображала красно-серебряную змею, обвивающую белые хризантемы и фиолетовые гиацинты (спасибо Оцелоту и его привычке захватывать аудио-пространство, читая лекции о цветах и животных — Миллер теперь мгновенно различал их даже на стилизованных иллюстрациях). Посетитель сидел на высоком стуле европейского типа, сильно сгорбившись и подперев голову рукой, так что его лицо нельзя было рассмотреть. Было в нём что-то странное, неправильное...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер сел рядом и попросил сётю, хозяин легко поклонился. И тут посетитель отлепил руку от лица, поднял указательный палец и с ужасным акцентом произнёс:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— 払う.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер оцепенел, время словно остановилось. Не может быть... этот голос, это лицо — даже боковым зрением, вполоборота — невозможно не узнать. На долю секунды кровь отхлынула от всех конечностей, оставляя его в состоянии панического паралича, но в следующий же миг нахлынула волна адреналина, ударила с силой новомодного поезда «Синкансен». Миллер уже давно не был в поле, но инстинкт бойца сработал быстрее разума: едва ли понимая, что делает, он мгновенно вскочил со стула, намереваясь отшагнуть и разорвать дистанцию, одновременно доставая пистолет из кобуры на боку под пиджаком. Но реакция Снейка всегда была быстрее: он успел схватить Миллера за другую руку и потянуть обратно, но... кулак сжался на пустом рукаве. Миллер не собирался стрелять, но паника, потерянное равновесие... рука напряглась чуть сильнее желаемого, и прогремел выстрел — у самого лица Снейка. Но всё же мимо — лишь снёс свежую плитку на стене соседнего с баром дома. Мгновение: взгляд Снейка, полный неуместной растерянности, прикован к пустому рукаву у него в руке — он как будто вообще не заметил выстрела. Миллер, ведомый помутнением, вырвавшейся на свободу накопленной яростью и зашкаливающим адреналином, корректирует прицел, и палец плавно начинает сжимать спусковой крючок. Следующее, как вспышка: Снейк хватает руку с пистолетом, подсовывая палец в ушко спускового крючка, не позволяя его дожать, тянет к себе и дальше, прижимает Миллера к себе и крепко обхватывает второй рукой. Время снова начинает идти в нормальном темпе. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В голове полный бардак. Разум отчаянно мечется, пытаясь найти этому феномену место в сложившейся системе: Миллер, даже зная о подмене, всё равно привык считать, что Снейк — Биг Босс — теперь другой. Он изменился, он двигается по-другому и говорит по-другому, в нём погас прежний огонь и зажёгся новый. Он рисовал в своём воображении настоящего Снейка, как встретит его и изольёт всю свою горечь... но, будь проклят человеческий мозг и его адаптивная природа: рисовал его в обновлённом виде. И тут вдруг — словно оживший приступ ностальгии. Такой же, как в самых дорогих сердцу воспоминаниях о временах, утерянных навсегда. Как можно было принять одного за другого? Как вообще... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— 御免なさい, - тихо, почти шёпотом, с тем самым обертоном звериного рычания произнёс Снейк, не ослабляя объятий. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер дёрнулся. Да как он смеет! Объявляться тут, в этой идиотской куртке, выглядеть совсем как десять лет назад и просить прощения на его родном языке. После того, как чуть не получил пулю в лоб. Просить прощения, используя не формальное, надиктованное разговоринаками для гайдзинов «すみません», а содержащее настоящее признание своих ошибок «御免なさい» - как он смеет знать эту разницу *?! Как он смеет вздрагивать, касаясь обрубка его правой руки? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ублюдок... отпусти.. — сквозь зубы процедил Миллер, пытаясь вырваться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сначала ты, — произнёс Снейк насколько мог ровно, но будучи так близко Миллер мог чувствовать, как у того бешено колотится сердце и как напрягаются мускулы в попытках сохранять ровное дыхание.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хозяин заведения невозмутимо поставил две глиняные стопки на прилавок и продолжил заниматься своими делами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Здесь всем наплевать, особенно на разборки гайдзинов. Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не перестанешь сопротивляться. Ты знаешь, что это бесполезно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер ощутил жуткую пустоту беспомощности: ему хотелось сопротивляться, бороться, терпеть удары, глотать кровь и выплёвывать зубы, если понадобится, но понимал, что не получит драки. Он не может вырваться из этой хватки, и в этом положении нет ни единой возможности для хитрой атаки.В конце концов он проглотил гордость и досаду, и через несколько срывающихся вдохов и выдохов сдался. Снейк забрал и разрядил его пистолет, они повернулись к прилавку и, как будто только что не произошло ничего особенного, взяли свои напитки. Выпили, не чокаясь. Снейк кивнул хозяину, и тот налил ещё.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер опрокинул свою стопку разом, совсем не по-японски ударил ей об стол.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И как я вообще мог спутать, — он смотрел в сторону Снейка, но не на него, а куда-то по касательной, — Вы же совсем не похожи...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Удивительно, как легко разум человека подстраивается, — ответил Снейк, выпил свою порцию с таким же ударом об стол после, и стал подавать знаки хозяину, пока тот не догадался поставить на стол всю бутылку, — Я ведь знал, видел фотографии, и всё равно ожидаю увидеть тебя в том самом жёлтом шарфе и... — Снейк запнулся, на лице промелькнуло недавняя растерянность, и он отвернулся. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Некоторое время царила тишина, пока они наливали себе ещё, а Снейк доставал и прикуривал сигару. Миллер почти совсем успокоился. Ему очень хотелось продолжать злиться, но на самом деле это чувство уходило всё дальше, пока Снейк не повернулся к нему и не произнёс с холодной жестокостью:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но какой же ты всё-таки эгоистичный мудак, а!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И все прежние чувства накатили с новой силой. На несколько минут Миллер засомневался в себе, позволил ностальгии взять верх, поверить в возможность прощения и возвращения прежних времён, но реальность не заставила себя ждать. И после этого проблеска надежды, она ударила ещё больнее: теперь это была не просто его собственная искажённая интерпретация фактов — это были реальные слова, сказанные ему в лицо человеком, которого минуту назад он готов был обнять вопреки всей выработанной сдержанности. Миллер напрягся, намереваясь вскочить со стула, но Снейк прорычал:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сядь!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер застыл. Он привык рисовать в воображении монстра, но видеть его перед собой... чёрт возьми, это было страшно. Ледяными прикосновениями страх карабкался по шее вверх к затылку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Сядь, пожалуйста, — уже мягче повторил Снейк.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер сел. Ему даже стало немного любопытно, что будет дальше. В конце концов, что может случиться в худшем случае? Этот человек снова перетянет его на свою сторону? Ну уж нет. Не в этот раз.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Молчание длилось долго, пока Миллер не бросил раздражённо:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну так что тебе нужно? Может просто отдашь мне товар и разойдёмся?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Каз... — ох, как этот короткий звук кольнул в сердце! — Ты разочаровал меня. Правда, — это что, неподдельная горечь послышалась в голосе Снейка? — Ты правда обо мне такого мнения?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Снейк теперь смотрел Миллеру в глаза.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я слышал запись. Кто-то подсунул мне её. Не представляю как. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер нахмурился, но тут же поторопился вернуть нейтральное выражение лица.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— То, что ты сказал, это было... Ха, — Снейк хмыкнул и отвёл взгляд. — Я наверное предпочёл бы нож в спину.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер почувствовал, как поднимается новая волна негодования. Он не жалел о сказанном тогда, но его бесило, что кто-то тайно записал и использовал это. Какой-то ребёнок-ябеда поторопился всё рассказать папочке. В тех словах было намерение причинить боль, но слышать, как Снейк признаёт, что это правда было больно... Миллера бесило, что из-за этого из глубины души поднимается стыд и сожаление. Он не знал, что отвечать и лишь сжал зубы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Поверить не могу! — Снейк опрокинул ещё стопку, налил себе следующую — Да как ты мог?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер напрягся. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Как ты мог так легко поверить, я способен на такое? Что я мог всё это одобрить? Твою мать, Каз! Ты меня вообще знаешь? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Вот и я задаюсь этим вопросом. Твой великий план...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мой?! Я был в сраной коме! Как по-твоему я это мог спланировать?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Но ты проснулся. Ты... вот дерьмо... — Миллер запнулся, — ты мог хотя бы, когда всё закончилось — ты мог прийти и рассказать всё сам. Из вежливости, из уважения к тому, что у нас однажды было. Но ты так охуенно занят великими делами, какое там снизойти до отработанного материала! — выпивка развязала язык и упорядочила мечущиеся эмоции, так что монолог, отрепетированный десятки раз мысленно, мог быть наконец-то произнесён вслух.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И ты ни минуты не сомневался, сразу поставил на мне крест, — никакой злости в спокойном тоне Снейка, скорей грусть. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Укол вины. Больно, гадко. Миллер среагировал ответным выпадом:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну знаешь ли, с этим твоим новым лучшим другом, — он покрутил пальцем в воздухе, и хотел продолжить мысль, но был резко перебит.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Никогда. Не слушай. Оцелота, — процедил через зубы Снейк, выделяя каждое слово. Что-то было в его голосе и взгляде, что заставило Миллера поёжиться. Если бы он не знал наверняка, что такое невозможно, можно было бы принять это за страх.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Снейк посмотрел на сигару у себя в руке, выругался и затушил её с нетипичной небрежностью, оставив в пепельнице, будто даже не собирался докурить её позже. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Не слушай его, даже если он говорит о погоде или новом тв-шоу. А лучше вообще, как только он открывает рот, врезать как следует по зубам. Сбросить с моста — тоже неплохой вариант. Он конечно приземлится на ноги, но место своё знать будет.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они замолчали, выжидая, пока парочка прохожих удалится на достаточное расстояние. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ну что, может всё-таки отдашь мне эту штуку, и разойдёмся уже? — Миллер кивнул в сторону кейса. Ему не нравилось, куда это всё ведёт. Ему хотелось отвернуться и бежать как можно быстрее и дальше.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— И ради этого я тащился сюда без всякой поддержки и плана, и чуть не сорвал такую уникальную сделку? — Снейк состроил наигранно жалостливое лицо. Это было слишком. Веном никогда так не делал. Миллер отчаянно искал, как защититься от нарастающих тёплых чувств, радости видеть то, что он считал потерянным навсегда. В его голове вдруг сложились все факты и его осенило:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты! Ты это спланировал!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Хмх... — Снейк немного неловко и виновато улыбнулся. — Скорей импровизировал изо всех сил.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Что тебе нужно? — прошипел Миллер, и тут же пожалел об этом вопросе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мне нужен ты, Каз. Мне нужны Diamond Dogs. Я хочу пожать руку Веному и вернуть мою жизнь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты не можешь так просто забрать... — Миллер сжал кулак и зубы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Я ничего не хочу забирать. Но хочу участвовать, быть частью этого. Перестать быть бесплотным призраком, способным только наблюдать. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Мог бы и пораньше... — Миллер запнулся, его ошарашило неожиданным предположением: — Ведь... мог?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— О, теперь ты задаёшь вопросы, — с укоризной произнёс Снейк, и знакомым до боли, казалось тоже потерянным навсегда жестом потянулся к карману, в котором всегда держал портсигар. Но отдёрнул руку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Бросаешь курить? — с неожиданной для самого себя шутливой иронией спросил Миллер.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Эта слабость меня очень сильно подвела, — ни капли юмора в голосе Снейка, только что-то пугающе тёмное и холодное.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Миллер молча смотрел на него, и наконец выдохнул и сказал:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Да на хрен всё! Считай извинения принятыми. Поздравляю. Теперь ты имеешь право начать оправдываться, и должен рассказать мне свою версию правды. И.. мне всё ещё очень нужна эта штука, — он взглянул на кейс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Тогда для начала предлагаю уйти отсюда. Тем более в кейсе ничего нет, я оставил всё в номере, — Снейк достал и положил на стол ключ с вычурной биркой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Господи, Босс...- Миллер схватился за голову и неодобрительно покачал головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ты знаешь это место?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Конечно, то есть, ну... Я знаю что это за место...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— У них потрясающая система безопасности, анонимность и приватность на первом месте. И я ещё никогда не видел таких разных ярких интерьеров!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Стыд-то какой... — пробормотал Миллер, торопясь схватить и спрятать ключ, пока его не увидел хозяин бара, возвращающийся с кухни. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сердце радостно ёкнуло. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он очень скучал по подобному стыду.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он проиграл. Безоговорочная капитуляция.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>